Sugar Hearts (album)
Sugar Hearts is an unreleased album written by Melanie Martinez. Due to unusual circumstances, this album was never released to the public eye. People speculated that it was due to Melanie’s record label not allowing it since it was “too unprofessional”. Even though it was never fully released to the public, all 13 songs plus the 3 deluxe songs were leaked by multiple crybabies. The album became known for its mysterious nature and unknown origin. Tracklist: There would be 13 tracks on the CD with 3 additional for the deluxe version. 40 songs were originally recorded for Sugar Hearts, but more than half of them did not make it into the album. Standard Version #"Sugar Hearts" #"Mama’s Recipe" #"Biscotti Boy" #"Cupcake Crumbs" #"Caramella, Caramella" #"Betty’s Cracker" #"She’s Never Coming Back..." #"Animal Crackers" #"S’mores For Hours" #"Cherry On Top" #"Poisonous Apple" #"Locked Under The Bakery" #"Butterscotch Blood" Deluxe tracks 14. "Chocolate River" 15. "Hershey Home" 16. "The M N My M" Cut Songs * Baked Heart (previous title for Sugar Hearts) * Bakery * Biscuit Bitch * Bitter Boy * Candyman * Caramella’s Back * Cetty Brocker * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Heart * Cookie Cutter * Dessert * Fairy Floss * Fly Together * Fondant * Frosting Tossing * Honeymoon * Macaroon Madness * Marshmallow * Mini Marshmallow * My Sweetheart * She’s So Sugary * Sweet Tooth (another title for Sugar Hearts) * Wedding Cake * What Ever Happened To Caramella? Synopsis The story is about Crybaby’s relationship with a boy. They experience normal relationship struggles and connections until Crybaby’s insanity reaches a high and decides to kill her boyfriend. This story was based on Melanie’s thoughts about relationships and if it would ever work due to her stress. Sugar Hearts Sugar Hearts is the first song on Melanie’s unreleased album titled with the same name. It’s about Crybaby developing interests with a boy at the park. The music video opens with a VHS like tape playing which has crybaby dressed in a flower crown and hoop earrings staring in the distance in morning daylight. Leaking history January 27th: a ten second snippet of Sugar Hearts was posted on Instagram by BhadCryBhabie March 15th: the full track was publish on soundcloud and Instagram by popular crybaby, Littlebodybighatter. it was later taken down by UMG due to copyright March 21th: Melanie posted a caption on her instagram post with a poem reading: "Sugar cookie hearts cooking in the oven while they're cooking, im here loving when they came out of the heat i tasted them and they tasted oh so bittersweet" she later deleted it and replaced it with "cry, cry, cry cry cry~" a play on words of the iconic song "Bye Bye Bye" by NSYNC No further information about this track was ever uploaded, posted or published by either Melanie Martinez, her crew, or her fans. Mama’s Recipe Mama’s recipe is about Crybaby using her mother’s recipe to make her lover fall in love with her. The music video shows Crybaby, dressed in Lolita fashion, ripping a teddy bear out to find her mothers secret blueberry pie recipe. Leaking history May 30th: the title of Mama’s recipe was leaked. Along with Sugar Hearts, Biscotti Boy, and Cupcake Crumbs. June 2nd: a 20 second clip was uploaded to Instagram by UnhappyMelanie June 14th: several shots from the song’s music video was leaked by Instagram user, littlebodybigmama No further information about The track was ever uploaded, posted or published by either Melanie Martinez, her crew or her fans. Biscotti Boy Biscotti Boy is sung in Biscotti Boy’s perspective. He sings about how when he tasted the pie he felt out of his body and controlled by something else. This is the last track from the album that got a music video. The music video opens with crybaby’s toys all over her bed. Leaking history May 30th: the title of Biscotti Boy was leaked along with Sugar hearts, Mama’s recipe, and cupcake crumbs. June 6th: several shots of the music video was leaked by Twitter user TeddyBearMartinez No further information about this track was ever uploaded, posted or published by either Melanie Martinez, her crew, or her fans. Cupcake Crumbs Sometimes noted as the “Training Wheels” of the the album, cupcake crumbs is about biscotti boy and Crybaby going to the park and enjoying a nice picnic. Leaking History April 5th: Melanie’s friend, Rio Warner, replied to a DM on Instagram from user @Crybabynation in which crybabynation asked if Rio knows Melanie’s unreleased album in which Rio replied that she didn’t know about an album but did know about one of the songs being about cupcakes May 30th: the title of Cupcake Crumbs was leaked along with Sugar hearts, Mama’s Recipe, and Biscotti Boy. No further information about this track was ever uploaded, posted or published by either Melanie Martinez, her crew, or her fans. Caramella, Caramella As Crybaby and her Lover leave the park from Cupcake Crumbs, Crybaby's lover spots a girl named "Caramella" and so the whole song is Crybaby's lover trying to get with Caramella and Crybaby trying to get Caramella away from her lover. People said it sounded like Crybaby felt what Basic Bitch felt in Pacify Her where Crybaby tries stealing Blue Boy. Leaking History July 12th: half of the tracklist was released by 3 Crybabies: HauntedBaby, Littleheartbigbody, and BillieLBBH in which showed the order of the tracks July 16th: The whole Track audio was leaked by BhadCryBhabie July 20th: both the tracklist and track audio were taken down by UMG No further information about this track was ever uploaded, posted or published by either Melanie Martinez, her crew, or her fans. Betty's Cracker Crybaby uses the poison she got from Milk and Cookies and poisons multiple Crackers so that she can kill Caramella who was from the previous track. Unlike most of the tracks on the tracklist, Crybaby's lover isn't mentioned once. Gallery DF48DD44-9474-494D-97D4-8333FB708AC9.png| Back Side Category:Albums Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Crybaby Story Category:Unreleased Category:Sugar Hearts